


Mad Hatter

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, M/M, cray cray ouma au, idk - Freeform, thats jusf random writing, wowza, yeyyeyeyey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: In a world of pure chaos, yet, peace, there are buildings all over this single planet for only the people who have broken their minds. They went insane, they are crazy. Psychopaths of all sorts exist. In one specific, lives one of the most dangerous and craziest people in the world - Kokichi Ouma. He has been known for terrorizing people with only words, and has been considered a complete lost cause, after all, all the psychologists tried to cure him, but there was nothing that could hold him back, except the drugs constantly given to him and, the belts that hold him still.From this world, a newbie psychologist who is indeed very dense shows up - Saihara Shuichi. Hearing so many things about Kokichi Ouma... Made him curious. And so he decided to investigate this lost cause, as a new psychologist, and with his robot assistant, Kiibo. Perhaps, something might change in Ouma if you pay a little attention?





	1. White Room

**Author's Note:**

> That's also on my Wattpad Acc MemekanTsumiki.

Ah, what an interesting view must be, seeing the true colors of the outside world, the one which he has been taken away from.   
This world that he has been taken away from... Was nothing but a disaster. Murder, terrorism, despair and hope, fights and endless politics debates. What is morally correct and incorrect? Why does it have to be a specific group of people that decide a yes or no. These people are no better than any criminal. They take away your money, lives and houses. Yet, society is based on money and power. Your power is not only determined by money, but by your influence on yourself and other people. Everyone gets to choose what is morally correct and incorrect, or that's what it should be. Nobody tries to against this corrupt government, they let them be and decide who will represent them? Why? Why so?  
This is stupid. And it's making me sick to my stomach. Sick at the point where I am basically vomiting the truth.  
But why should the truth be spilled with words, and not with blood? That's right. This is incorrect to society, but not to me. I am a human with their own free will to change what I wish to. And I think it is perfectly fine if some lives are lost, as long as my point can be proven.  
With that, I blew up 5 buildings with thousands of people. Thousands, and thousands. It was a beautiful scene.  
The scarlet flames embracing buildings into a warm hug of destruction, as the bricks slowly fall down, hitting the cold ground, making beautiful clacking noises. Just like the sounds of bones breaking. Behind all the bricks, you can see people trying to escape, some fail miserably and burn along with the building, others escape but are extremely hurt, but there is nothing I can't finish off. If they are conscious, the beautiful sounds of pained screams and yelling, tears dropping from someone's eyes and finally disappearing on the ground as they grow tired of standing up, seeing people getting killed and their souls getting taken away by none other, but a god of death. Glass shards are found on the ground, along with bodies of people. Some are recognizable, others not. But it doesn't really matter, they are all dead. Long gone. I love the way that all that despairing eyes consume all the air inside their lungs, tears falling from their eyes as they crash down on the ground and feel like all skin is being ripped off of their bones.  
Unsurprisingly, I ended up getting caught after my 5th explosion. It was a long run, yet I didn't manage to escape. I even tried my own death, but I was stopped in the worst way. Drugs. Just drugs. They make me fall asleep, or lose my senses for some time. While I am unconscious, all kinds of doctors stare at me with hopeless eyes. While I keep rising up and trying to die once again, it seems I am failing miserably. I hate drugs. I hate all this world. This whole world is broken, it's decomposing, it's complete utter trash.  
Once again, it's just a disappointment. They think that they can cure me, because they think I am INSANE. Truth be told, I am the one who sees the truth about this sickeningly capitalist and stupid world. People should agree with my ideals instead.  
In the end, I can't change anyone's mind, only make them crazy enough at the point where they have to leave me so they won't go insane.  
All the doctors end up the same way.   
This time, a new psychologist is coming. Or, that's what I managed to hear from the whispers of the nurses while I was being drugged once again. My mind went blank as my eyes  closed slowly, only to open again a few hours later. Obviously I wouldn't sleep for minutes with those strong drugs. These are disgusting anyways. As my eyes fluttered open, I analyzed the room around me once again looking for something new. Nothing other than pure white, and some blood splattered here and there. But that's not too much of a big deal, what I did in this place is nothing important.  
I was in daze, until I heard the noise of the door opening and two people getting in, one tripping immediately as he entered the room while the other stared at the other male, a brow raised as he questioned with his eyes. The other one let out a sweet innocent laugh, which was truly adorable. Through the glass that separated me from the other part of the room, they both stared at me, dumbfounded. One of the people, was a male with spiky white hair, along with an spiky antenna poking from his head, ocean blue eyes and pale skin, with some... Weird robotic suit. Perhaps he was an AI with feelings? Doubtful instead. By his side, was another boy, with dark blue hair, very pale skin and yellowish eyes. His hair also had an antenna, though this one was seemingly soft. He looked more human than the other, a soft smile spread on his face as he talked to his companion. He knocked on the glass, waving at me. Of course, as always, I responded with a dark and insane smile, which seemingly made that boy tremble in fear. Who was him? Because he clearly didn't know the basics of treating an insane person. The other was dropping bits of sweat as he stared at both me and the other male, I smiled at him crazily too. I can't treat only one person, correct? Absolutely correct, Ouma. As always, my conclusions are fair and square.  
They clearly were nervous as they entered my room, one of them fidgeting scared while the other seemed a little more brave.  
" U-Um... Excuse me? Y-you are Kok-Kokichi Ouma, am I correct? "  
He stuttered through his words as I responded with a dark smile.  
" No, I am Juan Carlos. Of course I am the one and only Kokichi Ouma. What are you? Some stupid doctor? What do you want anyways? "  
I responded coldly, my amethyst eyes fixated on his dead yellowish orbs. This cold aura soon faded away as he formed words slowly, stating back.  
" R-Right. Anyways, I am Saihara Shuuichi, your new doctor from now on. I... I hope I can fix your broken mind in my own way. "  
He stated rather bravely, smiling sugary sweetly as he did so. My new challenger was Saihara? Interesting.  
" What about your albino friend  over there? Since I always remember the name of people who I made run away, I might as well remember from this ridiculous looking guy over there. "  
I giggled through my sentence, staring now at the possible AI, who now shuddered with my words. His eyes glanced at me as he nervously stated.  
" I.. I'm Kiibo. I am Shuuichi's assistant, and I am an AI. Please do not make any rude or robophobic remarks "  
He didn't smile, he only shifted his gaze back to anywhere else as he excused himself, leaving the room leaving both me and Saihara alone.  
" I guess we will start a new session! Very well, this will be  as exciting as ever to make someone go crazy and leave this white room once again! So, let's start this fun game. "


	2. On the other side of the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh,,,, shit goes down man,,, pov change

Once again, the news popped up on the television's screen. A bright light enlightened the dark room where I sat on the couch, staring blankly at the new reports for the 2nd time this month.  
' Reported 400 deaths on the Medicine Academy. Only one survivor left. '  
So many times this month already there were big buildings with many people exploding. Every single person in this country kept fearing what would happen to them if they went to a shopping mall, or perhaps a well-known and estabilished building. Of course, my job didn't require me to travel to diverse estabilishments around the city - Or even country. I was just a young male looking for a job that can give people mental care. But somehow, deaths like these really brought me to shed one single tear.   
To imagine the fear that surrounded the people that were being victim of this attack, and, to imagine how much craziness should have enveloped a single individual's mind to make them commit such a crime as killing hundreds - Perhaps thousands of people in the future. It was fascinating at the same time it was saddening.  
How does a person feel when they are under great terror and risk of death? Death, certainly something that some fear, some don't. I myself have a terrorizing fear of getting killed. Some humans fear it, others not. In fact, some of them just end their existences at a point. It certainly must take a great amount of courage and sadness to make yourself downgrade to such methods. Of course, I try to help those people. In fact, that was my main objective since that day. A day that remains clear in my memory, yet, it was supposed to be blurry. After all, it was rather difficult seeing through tears, my eyes as red as blood. For a long while after that incident, I couldn't bear to talk to anyone other than a certain classmate of mine. Though, my memory of them is a blur. They might as well have forgotten me, since it has been a long time. I'm unsure of what their name was, but they certainly made me feel accepted and alive. After that incident of course I would feel numb, useless and dead inside. Yet this person cured me with words and acts. Either if their attitude was simply an act or true to them, it doesn't matter at all. It saved me from falling into an eternal abyss of sadness. I feel rather guilty of forgetting such a person, but... It's alright in some way. Perhaps, I will remember them someday, but this day is not today.  
At this exact moment, it's just another building exploding. It's getting rather doubtful if I will stay alive, but it's best to think positive.  
This day is going... Okay.  
I laid down on my bed as I looked at the clock.  
3am.  
It was time to sleep.  
My eyes shutted down softly, but in a few seconds I woke up.  
It weren't actually seconds, they were hours.  
It was once again, morning.  
I noted that the television was still turned on, and apparently they were transferring live 2 more buildings exploding. The terror in every person's eyes... It was horrible. Bloodstains covered bricks, sometimes you could see furniture falling on people that were unable to move after getting stuck.  
A terrifying sight.   
For some reason, all the air inside my lungs was ripped off at the sight of one person.  
Amami. Amami Rantarou.  
He was gritting his teeth as he ran away from the building, a small amount of flames were in his way, but he managed to dodge them. Uncertainty enveloped my mind and it seemed as if I couldn't get rid of this feeling that came at my mind. I felt anxious. Amami was my best friend, he had always been. But I would've never thought he would be stuck in a situation like that. The reporter made a brief pause, explaining that another building was set on fire. This time it was a popular hospital.  
Ah, what a cruel person must they be to fill someone like me and Amami with such despair, sadness and horror. They must really enjoy seeing this feeling, don't they? I wouldn't doubt if they were trying to make the entire humanity vanish from this dirty little world.  
In the television I saw Amami escaping successfully.  
One. Survivor?  
No. I've got that wrong. I am terribly incorrect. As soon as a relieved sigh would escape me, I saw him getting pushed to the ground by a masked young man.  
Laughing manically, he stepped on Amami, his eyes that hid deep beneath his mask staring directly at him.  
They seemed so hopeful, yet, so helpless. It was like something had completely embraced this short boy, at the point where he decided to give up on every human feeling he ever had to make the others suffer.  
Maybe he had a reason, maybe he didn't. But that would never justify his acts. Behind that mask, without a doubt there was something even more terrifying hidden. But I wouldn't know.  
The person who was stepping on Amami grabbed a gun from his pocket, aiming directly at his head.  
You could see in his green eyes.  
Fear. Horror. Despair. Terror.   
All negative emotions were being shown behind his chill face.  
At that moment, I screamed intensely a NO.  
I couldn't bear to watch this scene, but I had to. It felt like torture, but even if it was, I needed to see my best friend's last moments. Why wouldn't I dare to go there? Simply because I am a coward. A dirty, crappy little coward. All I do is hide behind a screen.  
But...  
Relief reached me once an unknown person pushed the short boy away from Amami.  
Amami, with tears in his eyes saw that the guy was holding the masked man back. With that, he ran away.  
As soon as he ran away, that masked boy turned back to the man, knocking him on the ground and shooting him 3 times.  
Amami had escaped, yet, he had a few bruises. He was extremely lucky this time. But who knew what would happen next.  
After I saw him escaped, air finally escaped from me. It seemed like I hadn't breathed for a long amount of time.  
I closed my eyes for a while.  
When I woke up, it seemed as if I was in a daze.  
Right.  
I am in this white room, alongside with Kokichi Ouma.  
The man who could've possibly killed Amami, my best friend.  
The man who killed thousands of people and set explosives in 3 buildings at the exact same time.  
The one who destroyed multiple people's lives at once.   
Okay.  
This is fine.  
My job is to make sure he leaves this asylum, with a mind as clear as the sky.  
He looked curiously at me. It seemed I had blacked out before, since all these memories flooded back.  
" O-Oh! Right, I-I have a few questions for you, Koki- "  
I spoke as I was interrupted by Kokichi, who let out a creepy laugh.  
" Please, just call me Ouma. It's better if you only remember me as Ouma once you leave, hm? I wonder if I ever caused harm to you or anyone you love. I don't quite remember your cute little face from all the buildings I blew up. Though, there were a few people who escaped. By that I mean, only thee people! "  
He paused for a short moment, taking a deep breath.  
" A green haired guy and a brunette alongside with a white haired guy . Those three really got lucky, didn't they? "  
He let out a maniac laugh as he went back to being silent, glancing at me, basically signaling for me to start with the questionnaire.  
" O-Okay? Um anyways.. About your few suicide attempts... Why so? "  
I questioned silently, looking at him curiously.  
" Simply because this room.. Is boring. There is nothing to do here. I'd rather die than be kept here eternally as a prisoner. "  
He replied simply.  
" Why did you blow up these buildings? "  
" Their terrorized faces are rather fun, and I dislike people who don't agree with me. I am evil after all. "  
" What didn't they agree with you? "  
" Don't wanna tell. "  
I sighed at his final response, this guy... Certainly was a mystery. I don't know what is going on inside his mind. What made him go to this point? I don't want to think about it. But I have to.  
" What... What exactly do you feel when.."  
I paused for a second, gulping. God, was I nervous. Maybe, too nervous. I don't know. But just the thought of saying these words is terrifying. Why am I so sensitive right now? This room is way more quiet than before. Maybe I am stuttering too much? My palms and whole body feel warm and sweaty. I wish I wasn't here.  
" What exactly do you feel when you kill people? "  
At that moment, I never felt so scared in my entire life.  
This.  
This was what true fear felt like, wasn't it?


	3. haha it ya boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a  
> my bad

haha it ya boy skinny dick  
so, this fanfic? im going to remake it. the writing is shit and im not proud of it - the plot will remain the same, but the writing is bad, bad, bad, and i dont want to change povs like that lmfao

so, if u liked it up until now, tyvm, but theres room for improvement. ill post a chapter this week (hopefully) n i hope u guys enjoyed it. thanks for reading sjfkekfk


End file.
